Chocolat Pacificateur
by Kaori-same
Summary: Mello déteste Near. Near aime bien Mello quand même. Oneshot, court, pitié, soyez indulgents u.u


**Chocolat pacificateur **

**Mot de l'auteuse : ** Nya. Donc euh…. C'est-à-dire que… je sais pas manier les personnages de Death Note, j'ose pas leur faire faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai pas envie de détruire l'œuvre originale… (un des rares mangas où ça me perturbe vraiment xD ) mais bon ! Un ptit oneshot ridicule, juste pour me détendre et extérioriser ma fangirlitude autrement que par fanart n.n

Ce qui veut dire ; pas de reviews critiques, pitié, je connais mes bugs xD Surtout que c'est un oneshot de 1h du matin… xD

- j'apporterai des corrections plus tard, et pardon pour les fautes si il y en a trop -

**Disclaimer :** Mello et Near sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, pas à moi. Snif.

**Warnings **: Mello et Near, pas yaoi, pas shonen-ai, mais sachez que c'est ça que j'ai en arrière-pensées. Haha. Non mais, je les aime trop, tous les deux n.n

Période Wammy's house, aussi.

**Music box** : "_Perfect" _Exceeder VS Princess Superstar, "_Living in a bubble"_ Eiffel 65

"_Kids Wanna rock"_ Lil Babou

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mello, tu as encore fait un excellent travail cette semaine, comme d'habitude. » fit le professeur en tendant sa copie au jeune garçon blond au regard rebelle, avant de continuer sa distribution de contrôles corrigés au reste de la classe d'orphelins de Wammy's House.

Mello était très fier de lui, il l'était tout le temps ; mais comme d'habitude, il lui restait une chose à attendre avant de pouvoir se réjouir complètement. Et cette chose n'avait pour l'instant jamais eu lieu.

Il fallait que Near, cette espèce de petit nabot aux cheveux blancs, cet énergumène insensible et de ce fait insupportable, ait une note inférieure à la sienne.

Ca avait été le but de Mello depuis que l'_autre_ était arrivé à Wammy's house et qu'ils avaient des cours… C'est-à-dire depuis quelques longs mois déjà. Mello était encore petit, mais Mello avait un sens de la compétition anormalement développé. Et en plus, il n'était pas du genre patient.

Il posa sa copie sur son bureau, se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et riva son regard droit sur Near. Et il ne l'en détacha plus.

C'était une habitude qu'avait le blond, à chaque fois. Il attendait qu'on rende sa note à Near, pour voir sa réaction, pour voir si jamais il avait enfin faibli face à lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Near le batte à chaque fois. Mello était le meilleur, c'était évident. Ce Near n'était qu'une peste.

Le garçon en question ne montrait pas vraiment ses sentiments, et Mello avait du mal à le déchiffrer. D'ailleurs, son regard perçant fixé sur lui ne semblait pas gêner Near outre mesure. Il ne faisait que s'entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de l'index dans un geste las et répétitif. Mello interprétait cette manie comme un signe de gêne, et c'était déjà un bon début ; mais il ne trouvait pas cela suffisant. Il ne voulait pas _gêner_ Near, il voulait l'humilier. L'humilier autant qu'il l'humiliait depuis qu'il était là et qu'il se montrait meilleur que Mello dans toutes les catégories.

C'était à cause de Near que Mello finissait toujours en deuxième place…

Les secondes passaient, et le professeur rendit l'avant-dernière copie avant de se tourner vers Near. Mello le fixa encore plus intensément. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir battu. Pas avec son travail génial. C'était impossible.

« Et Near pour finir, tu as encore la meilleure note. »

Le garçon au regard vide ne broncha pas, reçut sa feuille, et cessa de se tortiller les cheveux. Il tourna la tête lentement et jeta un œil par la fenêtre d'un air absent, comme si sa note lui importait peu.

Mello serra les poings. Encore raté. Encore deuxième. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait que ça change. Ca ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Near ne resterait pas éternellement le meilleur… Le blond, furieux, rangea rageusement ses affaires dans son sac à la fin du cours et sortit de la salle en bousculant violemment quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Ca faisait trop longtemps que Near se moquait impunément de lui. Si Mello ne pouvait apparemment pas encore le battre sur le plan intellectuel, il savait qu'il pouvait le battre sur le plan physique.

Near allait souffrir.

xxx

Le premier de la classe était sorti calmement de la salle de cours. Personne ne l'avait félicité, comme d'habitude, personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit. Near n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amis, depuis son arrivée à Wammy's House, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé depuis qu'il allait en cours. Mello avait eut une moins bonne note que lui, et pourtant Matt et tous ses autres amis l'avaient félicité. C'était rageant… Que fallait-il donc faire pour qu'on lui prête attention ?

Mello était apprécié de presque tout le monde, il avait des tas d'amis, malgré le fait qu'il soit un garçon turbulent, irritable, impulsif, et désagréable. C'était injuste. Near soupira et essaya de ne plus y penser. Rester enfermé dans sa solitude, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il pouvait mieux réfléchir. Et il s'amusait très bien tout seul, il avait bien assez de jouets pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, il n'avait besoin de personne. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire.

Recroquevillé par terre dans un des couloirs de l'orphelinat, en fin d'après-midi, Near s'occupait à faire et à défaire un grand puzzle blanc, assis par terre.

Il leva un œil exempt de sentiments vers la personne qui venait de se poster devant lui dans un air de défi. C'était Mello, qui le toisait d'un regard méprisant, les bras croisés, mâchouillant du chocolat.

Léger étonnement de Near. Imperceptible.

« Oui ? fit-il en reposant ses yeux sur son puzzle.

- Ca fait quelques temps qu'y a quelque chose qui me démange. Faut que je me défoule un peu. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire machiavélique, puis écrasa violemment son pied sur le puzzle blanc, non sans le défaire et sans déchirer les pièces, puis il envoya valser les morceaux un peu partout d'un coup de pied. Near resta sans voix, ne broncha pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il se contenta d'observer les restes de son puzzle en silence.

Matt, un des amis de Mello, se détacha d'un groupe d'enfants et saisit le blond par le bras tout en lui marmonnant d'un air absent qu'il allait se faire engueuler s'il continuait. Mello soupira d'un air hautain, mais satisfait, puis mordit brusquement dans la tablette de chocolat qu'il tenait à la main. Il regarda Near, avant de s'en aller avec ses amis, ricanant bruyamment.

« C'est quand même dommage, se dit-il. Il aurait pu avoir un semblant de réaction… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système, ce nabot ! »

Near ramassa lentement les pièces encore en état de son puzzle. Il savait que Mello avait un sale caractère, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond accro au chocolat avait fait ça. Oh, Near savait que Mello voulait être le premier, le meilleur, et tout et tout, bien sûr… Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en deviendrait violent.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs soupira. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Des puzzles, il en avait des dizaines d'autres. C'était quand même la première fois que quelqu'un faisait autant attention à lui, même si c'était de façon négative.

Curieusement, Near se sentit bien ce soir-là.

xxx

Mello continua ses brimades envers Near les jours qui suivirent, souvent sans la moindre parole. Ils savaient tous les deux très bien ce qu'il se passait. Mello voulait humilier Near publiquement et se venger de lui, et Near se contentait d'encaisser sans ciller. Il sentait maintenant le regard perçant de Mello posé dans son dos les jours où on leur rendait leurs notes. Il sentait la rage et la haine qui envahissait le blond à chaque fois qu'il comprenait qu'il avait encore perdu. Near ne disait jamais rien quand Mello débarquait soudainement, et lui volait ses jouets pour les détruire sauvagement ou les balancer par la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

C'était paradoxal, mais plus Mello le haïssait, et plus Near éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui.

Ses premières vraies interactions humaines, c'était à Mello qu'il les devait.

Cette situation dura quelques mois, et un jour, Near décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Il avait décidé que cette rivalité n'était pas nécessaire. Ils pouvaient très bien devenir amis. Après s'être contenté du sentiment de haine à son égard, Near voulait maintenant qu'un sentiment appelé affection lui soit montré. Near n'était pas bavard, mais il aimait avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, et ce sans histoires. Il n'était qu'un enfant, après tout.

Alors que le rebelle blond se promenait seul dans les couloirs, Near se leva lentement et se posta devant lui. Mello s'arrêta, surpris, mais adressa d'emblée à l'autre garçon un regard suspicieux. Ce nabot avait forcément une idée tordue derrière la tête. Peut-être voulait-il ENFIN réagir à toutes ses provocations ? Car Mello n'attendait qu'une chose, depuis le début : de pouvoir enfin énerver Near, qu'il l'attaque, qu'ils puissent se battre et de voir qui gagnerait. Il mourrait d'envie de lui en coller une et de voir se tordre de douleur le visage calme et sceptique du petit prodige. Near n'avait cessé d'être meilleur que lui, encore et encore, et c'était insupportable.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » grogna Mello d'un air mauvais.

Near ne répondit pas, mais tendit une tablette de chocolat au blond qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à réagir. C'était quoi, ça ? De la provocation ? Pourquoi lui offrait-il du chocolat ? Alors qu'il passait son temps à le martyriser ? Alors qu'il le haïssait ouvertement ? C'était pour lui montrer à quel point il était plus pacifiste, plus sage, plus intelligent, encore une fois ? Espèce de sale…

« Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat. Donc je me suis dit que ça pourrait… te faire plaisir.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais me faire plaisir ? Est-ce que t'as l'impression que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, moi ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors c'est pour me foutre la honte encore un peu plus, c'est ça ? T'en fais pas encore assez toute la journée, faut que tu continues quand y a personne à impressionner ?

- Bien sûr que non, non…

- Bah quoi alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, à la fin ?

- Je voudrais qu'on soit amis. »

Mello aurait aimé répondre une réplique cinglante et méchante du tac au tac, mais il resta bouche bée.

« Amis » ? Non mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Il le détestait de tout son être, c'était pourtant évident, alors pourquoi Near insistait-il ? C'était insensé…

« Et bah moi, tu vois, je veux pas qu'on soit amis, t'entends ? »

Near baissa les yeux. Mello fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi, cette tête ?... Un _air déçu_ ?

Le blond fit mine de ne pas le voir, et reprit son air mauvais. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Near soit déçu ? Non mais…

Il s'empara sauvagement de la tablette de chocolat que le petit prodige tenait encore devant lui.

« Merci pour ça. » grogna-t-il. Et il s'éloigna.

Near cligna des yeux, étonné, puis esquissa un imperceptible sourire. Mello venait à l'instant de lui prouver qu'il ne le détestait pas tant que ça.

Il ne restait plus qu'à essayer de lui faire comprendre en douceur qu'à force de détruire ses jouets, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup, et que ce serait gentil qu'il arrête de tout casser.

Mais ça irait, maintenant. Ils étaient amis.

FIN


End file.
